Get Your Random On!
by The Mystic Legacy
Summary: A random, out of character, oneshot! Rated T for safety. It's probably actually a K... Oh well...Attention: If you're one of those people that hate random stories and say stuff like this is stupid... read and review anyway, it makes me look good!


Get your random on! 

A oneshot ooc randomfic from the author of... of... OKAY, OKAY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING ELSE! HAPPY NOW! ...you made me cry. (sulks).

TML: Okay! disclaimer time! my favourite part of the day! alright who'll help with the disclaimer?  
Random gameshow host : will you choose a)Brad Pitt, b)Kratos, c)The Queen or d) a twig?  
TML : ooooooooh the twig, the twig!  
Random gameshow host : right you are then... (shuffles off)  
TML: hey twig! (pokes twig)  
twig:(falls over)  
TML: NOOOOOOO! (checks twigs pulse) no! b-but you were happy! why'd you have to go do something stupid like thike this! oh, it's all my fault! I should have been a better friend... (breaks into tears)  
twig: TML doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, Star Wars, Titanic or anything else in here that may have copyright on it.  
TML: y-you're back! (hugs twig)

One day there was a boy called Jim and his dog Flops and they lived on Derris Kharlan and liked to chase butterflies. One day Kratos appeared and said "It's horrific! Darth Vader is terrorising Tethe'alla! Yous have got to come quick!"

So Jim and Flops and Kratsky went to Tethe'alla where Lloyd was fighting Darth Vader and Darth Vader said "Lloyd, I am your father"  
and Lloyd said "No you're not, he's my father." pointing at Kratty.  
Then Luke Skywalker came in randomly and said "But you said you were my father! I feel rejected."

Then Fancy the bear came along and he was ticked cause Darth Vader was logging in his forest and he had a petition from Greenpeace to lock Darth Vader away. So Darth Vader ran off to Sylverant where he ran into Collette and Sheena and Collette said "I know you, you're Anakin Skywalker"  
"It's been so long since anyone called me that!" Darth Vader wiped away a tear.

Then Lloyd, Luke, Flops, Jim and Fancy came along, still wanting to KILL Darth Vader. Then Collette protected Darth Vader and Lloyd said "That's it Collette, we're getting a divorce!" Collette didn't like this very much so she said "Lloyd, please take me back or I'll be sorry that you'll be sorry that I'll be sorry because I told every one that you cried at the end of Titanic"  
Then they rode off into the sunset on some random hinny.

Then Kratos and Sheena, who'd been forgotten, had to be put off a LEETLE bit longer cause then Fred, who was Jim's sister, walked in and she was very ticked cause she'd just realised that Fred was a GUY's name, so she had a slingshot with a spiky metal marble in it and it hit Jim's hair which was like super saiyan Goku's but red so Jim and Flops were running around trying to get the spiky metal marble out of his hair that he'd just washed that morning.

Then Sheena and Kratos who hadn't been mentioned for a while got ticked and went to see John Howard and complain but he was busy campaining his Work Choices legislation. So Sheeny and Kratty stalked him and kicked his Liberal butt to Kingdom Go (next stop after Kingdom Come) so then they had an election to see who would be prime minister and Sheena won so Kratos was ticked and he stabbed Sheena (not to death) and went to America where he became President and stopped obesity and fixed the O-zone layer and stopped kids starving in Africa and cured cancer. Then Sheeny got jealous and went back to Tethe'alla so the Nazi party took over but then Shannon Noll became PM and everyone loved COUNTRY MUSIC!

Aannyywwaayyss...

Back to Sylverant...

Out of the blue Zelos came in with his Hunnys. The Darth Vader's mask fell into a ravine that appeared out of no where then Darth Vader fell backwards into the crack screaming "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" then the crack closed up and Luke ran over and beat against where the crack was screaming "No0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0!"

Then TML came along and ate marshmallows off of a marshmallow tree and said "Why is TML refferring to TML in third person?" Then I fixed up my speech and said "Moohaha this is my story!" and everyone else told me to stuff off and I said "No, cause this is MY STORY and I have I right to be in it! See it's right here in the UN declaration on the rights of the storyteller, oficially signed by 0 countries"  
I said producing an entirely fictional document. Then I left cause I was bored.

Then regal came and said "Zelos will you marry me" and Zelos had an epiphany an told his hunnies and Regal to shove off and then they cried and Yuan gave them antibiotics but they took an overdose and got attacked by a giant paper bag and went to P Block and ate candy bars so then they got fat and took cocaine and took more antibiotics and died.

Mean while on...

Derris Kharlan

Raine, Genis, Pinky, Martel, Yggy, Corrin, Anna and Wonder Chef were having a random party cause I hadn't put them in the story yet and they had pesticide and that is why there are no butterflies on Derris Kharlan anymore.

Then Zelos went and visited Sheena and he said "Sheena will you marry me?" and Sheena's like "What the fish?" and they got married in Vanuatu and ate treacle pie. Then everyone went to route 66 and hooned along in pimp mobiles and then they went to a pub and got drunk (Don't drink and drive, you'll kill someone)  
Then Lloyd randomly popped in and and said "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Then Luke randomly popped in and and said "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Then Darth Vader randomly popped in and and said "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Then some random elephant randomly popped in and and said "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" and we're all like what the fish so Genis and Presea got married.

The End!

Well, I hope y'all enjoyed that! It was something random I wrote ages ago and just finished typing into my computer.  
Please review and if you have any questions, ask away. In a review... yeeees. And if I've made any spelling errors say so. In a review... yeeees.

Plus, Pinky is PRESEA! That's a name my friend made up and I intend to popularise it. This applies to my profile and all stories. Of mine.


End file.
